One last Chance
by katei92
Summary: Anne gets her second Chance.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, if you're here then you see that I redid the first two chapters. Hope its better than it was before, and you all enjoy it. Plz don't forget to review.

Have fun Katei

The sky above them had turned from a stormy dull grey, to a lighter blue; a few small drops still fell down. The earthy smell of the wet grass invaded the noses of the Royal family, although none of them seemed to care, ore notice the moist air.

Henry locked at Elizabeth as she clung tightly to her Mothers neck. Her small hands dug deeply in Anne's neck. Tears were slowly making there way down her plump face, dripping on her mother's dress. The same tears that were pooling in Anne's eyes, ready to break out; there was fear evident in the child's eyes, probably from his clamour. He instantly felt guilty; he shouldn't have shouted at Anne when their daughter was present. His stomach turned when he looked at his young daughter, the guilt he felt nearly ripping his body apart, and for one fleeting moment he felt doubt. Doubt, if he should really separate young Elizabeth from her mother, if he should really sacrifice Anne's life, for one with Jane. The moment ended as fast as it had begun, and Henry could hear his father's hard voice in his head, that a King never doubted anything, and that he was always right.

This scene reminded him of another child, with another Mother, in another time. He could see the same fear in Mary's eyes, that he now saw in Elizabeth's, fear to be ripped from her mother. And he could clearly see their mothers, both of them begging him not to separate them from there children. This was probably the only thing that united the two woman, and suddenly, on this spring day the two Queens didn't seem too different from one another. It was as if he stood with one foot in the past, both woman, and both of his children were there, and begging him not to separate them from each other.

Could he really separate Anne from Elizabeth like he separated Katherine from Mary, the same heartbreak over again? He knew that some day in the future, Elizabeth would judge him for killing her mother. Like Mary judged him for divorcing Katherine. He only had two children, and one of them already believed that he didn't love her enough, to put a woman aside for her.

On the other hand there was Anne who lied to him over and over again. She made a fool out of him and no King let himself be fooled. The whole of Europe would laugh at him if it ever got out. They would laugh if they knew that the woman he divorced a princess for, wasn't even a virgin when he took her to bed.

She probably didn't even love him, and only wanted to get on the throne. Henry certainly couldn't deny that it was Anne's father that had pushed them together, nor could he deny that he had made the oldest Boleyn a wealthy man, just to get to his daughter. If he looked back at it know he remembered how he had praised the older men when Mary had shared his bed, and the defeated look on said men's face when he had pushed her away. Sir Thomas Boleyn certainly knew how to play his cards, there was no denying that, and know when he was about to loose everything he had gained through his daughter, he was ready to sacrifice her. Just so that he could keep his wealth.

He didn't believe that she slept with any of the man, he wasn't dumb. However, he wanted a way out of the marriage which that was no secret. Cromwell and Brandon gave him a way out, although a not very nice way, but a safe way never less. No one would say anything if he decided to put Anne aside, no, the people would most likely be happy that Anne finally lost her spell on him. Henry was also sure that his country would gladly accept Jane; she was after all an English Rose, kind and gentle, and with no bad attitude like Anne. He never even heard a bad word out of Jane's mouth about anyone

Also, there would be no one that could doubt that his and Jane's sons would be the next heirs to the throne. Not even Mary could say anything about her place in the succession of the throne anymore. But all those thoughts suddenly seemed like a bad betrayal, when he looked into Elizabeth's eyes.

He needed time to think alone, now.

"I will think about it," he said to Anne, then turned and walked back through the stony patch that lead through the row of trees directly back to the Palace entry. He never once looked back, he couldn't. One more look at Elizabeth's anxious face, and it would be branded forever in his mind.

Put in some break here to show that you have changed point of view. But remember when uploading it to FFN, it deletes it. There is a line break button in the editing then. But to remember always put one in your documents.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Anne stood there nearly falling to the ground. Her ears could still make the birds out, that chirped in the distant. When these sounds would have always cheered her up in the past, now they only held a dull arch from the past, it reminded her of something happy that would never come back, no matter how she wished it would. She suddenly thought about how often she would hear those sounds, or any noise for that matter till her end came. If there was an after life, like it had been promised in the Holy Bible, then she hoped that these sounds would always be with her. But know shortly before that said end came, these sounds did nothing but show her how short her life had been.

She then looked up in the sky, and noticed for the first time that the sky had turned into a beautiful blue, the air held something clean, and in the distant she could still smell the odour of wet roses. And when she looked over to the flowerbed she noticed that the small rosebuds, that were still there a few days ago, had turned into a beautiful, full blossomed flower, whose petals were full of raindrops.

How long would she still get to see, and smell such lovely sights and aromas? She could only hope that Henry would find it in his heart, to spare her.

But she was cut out of her bitter musings, by her daughter who still clung tightly to her.

Her face in her mother's small neck lifted, and small eyes locked with the blood shot ones of her mother.

"Momma?" The uncertainly in Elizabeth's voice nearly broke her, but she had to be strong if not fore herself, then for her daughter. Who held no fault in all of this.

""Everything will be alright sweetheart,' Anne whispered assuring in her daughters ear as she hugged her tightly, 'everything will be alright I promise," She only hoped that her words were true. She couldn't even bare the though of never seeing Elizabeth again, she would give every sight smell, and feeling only to stay with her daughter. She would die for her, for no one but her precious daughter, she was sure of that.

Anne forced herself to smile as she let Elizabeth down, and took her petite hand, into her own, grasping it tightly.

"You want to go to the pond, and watch the swans?" Her question was met with a small sad smile.

Anne frowned, she shouldn't have brought her daughter with her to confront her husband. It wasn't right to put a toddler into the middle of there fight, but she also knew, that if there was still a small chance for Henry to let her to live, then it would be because of Henrys love for their daughter.

She leaned down so her cloth hidden knees nearly touched the moist ground, a sneaky smile on her lips. As soon as Elizabeth was only concentrated on her face, Anne's hands shoot out and started to tickle the small child's side. Elizabeth's delight squeals for her to stop went to deaf ears. But as soon as she started she stopped, hoisted up her dress a bit and started to run along the route that led to the small lake that was holding the beautiful animal.

The child smiled in delight as her mother started to run along the path, her feet crunching the gravel under her. She followed her mother's lead swiftly, wasting no time to chase after her. Her small feet making nearly no sounds on the hard ground, she nearly slipped on the still moist ground, but she caught herself in the last minute.

"Wait Momma, wait until I get you," Elizabeth's demand towards the older woman was met with a small laugh as Anne turned the corner. The pond was already in sight so she slowed in the last minute to let her daughter catch her.

And together they made their way to the swimming animals.

Henry stood before the small window in his private chambers. One hand pressed against the cold glass that was fogged up every few seconds by his hot breath, which clashed with the window.

His other hand was still tightly wrapped around a gold goblet. He slowly lifted the container to his mouth, and swallowed the rest of the wine, his throat moving with every gulp. After he emptied it completely, he just let it fall to the rug covered floor, not bothering with it. It crashed with a soft thud right beside his black leather boots.

But his eyes never moved from the sight outside. The window was placed so it overlooked the small lake, the two swans that swam in circular motions around it, did nothing to ease his headache. His brain was on overwork in the last two days, his thoughts never stopping

Thinking was all he did the last two days. He thought about Mary and Elizabeth, his two precious daughters. Although one of them never seemed to listen to him, they were both his most prized possessions. He would never could get their faces out of his head, how they both had looked at him accusing, blaming him for hurting their mothers. But worst of all looking at him with pain in their eyes, a pain which he had caused, even though he didn't mean to.

Now Mary was nearly an adult, and he had missed most of her life. He regretted that, but it was a prize he had to pay, or else she would have poisoned the whole court with her hate for Anne. She never did seem to get over the fact that he divorced her mother for another woman. And she never even signed the Oath of Succession, she never accepted Anne's as the new Queen, and she never accepted that Elizabeth would be the next on in the succession of the throne, and she never accepted him as head of the church in England. And for all that he could never ask her back to court, she was still strongly minded like her mother, and he knew that if she didn't give in, then someday he would have to bring her to the Tower, no matter how much it pained him, to let his own flesh and blood be killed. Mary was as strong willed as her mother, and she did nothing, if she couldn't do it with her head held high.

Elizabeth on the other hand was always a sunny child who had never once crossed him -even though you may have thought that- with a mother like Anne who crossed him every chance she got. Elizabeth was always trying to please him and her mother. If she would have been a son, than he would have been the happiest man on this planet. But she wasn't, and for that he blamed Anne, she had promised him that her baby would be a boy. Then he got news that she bore a little princess, and every thing shattered around him. She had made a fool out of him, surely the whole court had laughed at him. After all he had made a wide announcement that the child she was carrying inside her womb was without a doubt a boy. But in the end it had been only a girl, and he was left nothing better than with Katherine.

He still remembered the day he met Katherine. He had looked at her and was momentarily stunned because before him stood this beautiful, exotic looking woman from Spain and he, just a mere boy, the second one, always the one after Arthur. He could still see her, standing there, in her rich violet grown, long dark hair, and olive skin. She had looked like an angel sent from God, but not sent for him. She was promised to his brother and later on there had been a grand wedding, with all of the English royalty there. But then fate took a cruel turn and Arthur died, Katherine was made a widow and he became the new King of England.

His father nearly died with his brother, but then after a few weeks, he suddenly got so much attention from every one around him, like he never got before. He was his country's new hope, and for that treated as such. And later on when he married Katherine and she gave birth to their first son, Henry Duke of Cornwall he thought he couldn't be happier. The most happy like Anne would have said. 52 short days were all his son had had, when he was so cruelly taken away from them. On that day he had felt pain so great, like never before, it nearly ripped his heart in two.

Then there had been Mary their only child who survived infancy, his beautiful daughter who took so much after her mother, his and Katherine's new joy in life.

And then he met Anne, Anne and her big deep eyes with which she seduced him into bending to her every will. He was foolish and in love, he believed her when she told him she would give him a son, the son he so craved and Katherine just couldn't give him, and he even believed her when she told him she was a virgin. How he wished that she would have told him the truth, at least he would have known what he was getting into. He still could remember the dreams he had about her, dreams which haunted him day and night. He couldn't even reign properly, because she haunted him every minute. This insane love that took him over, nearly swallowing him. He had suddenly felt so alive, like a new person, like a young man. Everything seemed easier all of sudden and he desperately tired to keep that feeling alive.

Now there was Jane, an English beauty in every way, he was sure she would never cross him in any way. Jane would be the perfect wife obedient to him but still a strong Queen for England. Jane gave him a whole new feeling, like he was her knight in shinning armour. She was something new, shy and always a bit nervous around him. It awoke the gentleman in him. But would she really give him his heir, and would the feelings he had for her still be burning after a few years?

He had to make a decision; there was no way around it. Would he give Anne her second chance? And could he live with the consequences, maybe never having a son, and giving up Jane, and the future they could have? One second chance could change the course of all of their future.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews :)_

She looked out the window over the pond, at the two swans that swam in perfect union.

Anne barley went out of her quarters anymore she couldn't stand the constant whispers behind her back, the few pitying looks and most of all she couldn't stand to see the Seymour's they looked at her as if they already won.

.

The only real peace did she fell when she was with her daughter, her beautiful Elizabeth. Anne was scared for her, if she wasn't there anymore than what would happen to Elizabeth she knew that Henry loved his daughter but he loved Mary too after all.

Mary, she thought often about her since the dead of her son. She regretted what she did to her, if she could turn back the time then… no she wouldn't change a thing, after all she wouldn't have her Elizabeth if she hadn't married Henry.

If Henry gave her a last chance she would try to make amends with Mary.

And then there was Katherine. Anne deeply regretted the way things went for Katherine.

Now she stood practically in her footsteps and she too didn't know what would happen to her daughter, and now that she knew that dreadful feeling her sorrow was even bigger. Now she knew what it was like when you weren't scared for yourself but for someone you couldn't protect no matter how hard you tried.

And her sister Mary oh how she missed her, she missed her dreadfully. Her father sent her away because she married the man she loved and Anne supported him. He had been just a mere soldier not fit to be brother in law to the Queen, and now she would give everything in her power to have her sister at her side. Her sister was always there for her. But when Mary needed her she turned her back.

It was like a bad joke how you saw all your flaws when you stood at the swell of dead.

It all came down to one thing, if Henry didn't change his mind about her she would die and she would die alone.

She just needed one last chance.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, thanks for the reviews :)_

_Ok listen up I really need a Beta Reader for this story, so if anyones interested please mail me. _

He made his decision and now he had to life with it.

"Are you sure that it's the right choice" Brandon looked at Henry who sat across from him.

"No, but it's the only one I can life with" Henry replied starring intensely at the fire.

Brandon looked like he wanted to disagree but wisely kept his mouth shut. He knew that he already said too much, if word came out that he was the one who pointed out that the Queen may not be faithful…, he didn't even want to thing about it.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The Queen, her daughter and the lady's in waiting all stood in the park enjoying the first real sun streams in weeks.

Anne smiled as she watched Elizabeth chase after her puppy, a present from her grandfather, her dress getting dirtier by the minute; Anne didn't care, as long as daughter was happy. She wanted to enjoy this small moments as long as she still could, not the first time in the last days drifted her thoughts back to the faithful events a few days prior.

"Momma, Momma look"

Anne snapped out of her musings and looked up. She couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped her lips. There stood Elizabeth with a mud covered dog tightly pressed in her small arms.

Even the lady's behind there Queen couldn't stop the smiles that appeared on there faces.

As Anne turned around to them and her smile faded.

Cromwell walked towards them in hasty steps.

"You're Majesty" He bowed low before her, then turned and did a smaller one towards Elizabeth.

"You're Grace" Anne waited as Cromwell turned to her again.

"His Majesty the King wants to see you" Anne nodded and turned to one of Elizabeth's lady's.

"Please bring Elizabeth back to her quarters'" with that she went to her daughter.

"Sweetheart I'll come to you're rooms later ok" Elizabeth nodded still holding the puppy in her arms.

Anne turned and together with Cromwell, who fell in step behind her, went back to the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, so first of biiiiiiiiiig thanks to my new Beta-Reader Athenarena, she did a really wonderfull job. And for those reviews I didnt already answer thanks._

„I want you to leave the court immediately, and never come back," Henry sat in his chair. When he looked at her he saw the hurt, hurt he had cased. He wanted to stand up and hug her but he couldn't, he knew that, not if he wanted to save his marriage.

Unmoving she starred back. When he looked at her he saw the hurt, hurt he had cased. Those beautiful eyes of hers started to glistened over, he wanted to go to her and take her in his arms. But he couldn't he knew that, not if he wanted things to improve with Anne.

He always had had a weakness for beautiful woman, it had ruined his first marriage and now it was doing the same to his second. This had to stop, he was after all the King of England and a King wasn't weak. When he first met Jane he had had no intention of marrying her, but then Anne lost their son and everything had changed. Jane had been his light in those dark days, and he would never in his wildest dreams, thought of sending her away. But now he was doing exactly that, it was hurting him as much as her. But he had to be strong now, there was no turning back.

"Am I making myself clear?" he asked her after a moment of silence.

"Of course your Majesty, I am to leave court and not to come back," she wanted to burst in tears.

Henry waved his hand, and with that she curtseyed, and went out the door.

He slowly stood up, good god his leg hurt from day to day more. He had been foolish to believe that Jane had saved him the day of the jousting. No, god has punished him, and now he had to life with this painful awareness of his sins.

He didn't know if it was the right decision, but he couldn't kill another wife. Henry knew that he wasn't just making a decision for himself, but also for England. If Anne didn't give him an heir, than Elizabeth would be Queen on day. And he wasn't sure if England was ready for a woman on the throne. Not with the French and the emperor right on the edge of war. The other country's just waited for a chance to take over England, and it was clear in Europe that he had no male heir. This would be the perfect time for them to start a war against him.

He looked down at his leg, if that wound didn't heal then he could count his last days.

He couldn't let that happen he was King and a King didn't day of a jousting wound, it wasn't even on his chest or face, no it was on his leg. He would make sure that he didn't write history as the only King who was put out by a leg wound.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

As soon as Jane got to her quarters, she let the tears out. So that was what it came to – rejection- it didn't feel good. Anne had won and she had lost. Good god what would she do now? She gave her maiden head to him, just yesterday and now he sent her away. She never in her whole life experienced rejection, now she knew what it felt like. What would her father and brother think? She truly believed that he would marry her, after all that was what her father had said. Which man would marry her now? Her mother had once warned her that she should never give her maiden head away, if it wasn't to her husband, it was the precious thing she owned and she gave it away. To the King of England but still to a man, she now knew, had no interest in marrying her. She loved him and he hurt her so much. The only man she loved had betrayed her; a few weeks ago he had promised her that everything would be alright. She thought she could count on a Kings word. She should have listened to her mother. After all mother knows best. But when she was asked to his quarters that night, and he had stood before her, in all his glory she just couldn't have said no. He had been so gently even asked her if she was really sure she wanted to do this. And she had been sure, sure about their love and sure that he wouldn't throw her away like his other mistresses.

How wrong she had been.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Henry looked out the window his thoughts racing back and forth between Anne and Jane. When he had slept with Jane, his eyes had tricked him more often than not had he seen brown hair instead of blond and dark eyes instead of light ones. But still he knew that he felt something for Jane, not the insane love he once held for Anne, but feelings nevertheless. He still loved Anne, he now knew that. It wasn't her fault that their marriage broke apart; no it was his, at least part of it. He had promised Anne faithfulness, and yet he strayed after the first year. That needed to stop, he had a beautiful wife he didn't need mistresses even if it was his right as a King.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Her majesty, the queen" Henry nodded towards the door man and watched as Anne and Cromwell walked in. He sent him to get Anne because after all he was one of the men who mentioned Anne's unfaithfulness. Cromwell walked on thin ice, Anne would stay Queen and that way she would hold enough power over him to sent Cromwell away. Henry knew that Anne knew what Cromwell had said to him. The walls in this palace had ears. Cromwell's façade was one of calmness but Henry knew that at the inside he was squirming.

"You may leave, but stay around, you I want to talk to you later" he nodded and with a final bow walked out.

"Please, take a seat," he gestured towards the chair. Anne nodded and sat down.

"Is it your leg?" she asked when she noticed that he was favoring his other leg.

"It's not of importance, I asked you here because I made a decision," he sat down opposite of her. There still sat the same woman he met all those years ago. But the one think he did notice were her eyes, once they were so filled with life and now they were just…empty. And her face drenched in fear.

Anne's expression turned to one of fear. Fear of rejection, and what would follow it. Her live was on line. If he would reject her now than her life would be over. A few years ago she would have never thought that they get to this point, were she sat before him full of fear. They couldn't go on like this.

"Anne I want it to be the way it was before, before this whole mess, I love you I want you to know that and that is the only reason why I give you this chance, I want our marriage the way it was before. Do you think we could do that?" Anne starred at him in disbelief, she couldn't utter a word, she wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. Her life was saved she could make peace with the people she wronged, and she could still try to give Henry and heir.

When she finally got her thoughts back in order she hastily nodded her head.

"Of course we can, and I love you too. It will be as it was before," Anne's nerves got the better of her and tears began to slip from her eyes.

"Hey, there is no reason to cry" Henry slowly wished her tears away and then he leaned down and sealed her lips with his.

He couldn't remember their last kiss or when it was, but it did feel good. When they broke apart Anne's tears had turned into a smile. Henry smiled back.

"It will not be perfect, but we still try ok?" he asked her after a moment.

"Yes, we will" Anne promised him. She knew that they couldn't go back to the way things were before, too much had happened between them but they could start anew.

"Would you like to dine with me tonight, just the two of us" Henry took her hand in his and together they stood up.

"Yes, I would like that very much" When Henry walked her to the door, she knew he wanted to be alone.

"Good, then till tonight" He kissed her on the check and then opened the door. Anne nodded one last time, and walked out.

Henry closed the door, the fear in Anne's eyes still in his head. He had let things go too far in the last months, her expression showed him that. He never wanted to see so much fear in her again, he would personally provide that today was the last time he had seen it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the nice reviews! So heres the new chapter have fun reading...._

Anne walked with hasty steps towards Elizabeth's quarters.

She still couldn't believe it, just this morning in the gardens had she seen her faith clearly before her. Death. And now, now she could finally be happy again. The burden from the last weeks falling had off her shoulders. Her heart suddenly felt lighter. She couldn't wait to see the faces of those who had already seen her end, especially those of the Seymour's. That dreadful family, who came into her life, and changed everything for her and her own family. Well not anymore now she didn't have to stand back and watch theme take over the whole palace. And then there were Brandon and Cromwell, from Brandon she had expected nothing else, he had hated her since the first day they met, but he was lucky himself, after all he had married the Kings sister without permission. So it was even more unbelievable that he commanded treason, he was already walking on thin ice. But Cromwell's betrayal hurt, after all he wouldn't be where he was now without herself and her family.

The two probably thought that she didn't know that they had spoken against her, but not all people in the palace were her enemies, and so word got to her fast, who had betrayed her so much.

Adultery, what a joke the only one cheating in their marriage had been Henry, or at last she hoped he had been. She didn't know if she could handle seeing him with another woman again, or even worse Jane Seymour. Ugh she didn't even want to think about it. Now she finally had her moment of peace, she didn't want to destroy it.

When Anne finally got to her destination all maids hurried to courtesy. And a chorus of "Your majesty" was heard but it was broken when her daughter's exited laughter was heard.

"Momma, Momma, you are finally here". Elizabeth stopped shortly before her, and Anne immediately swept her into her arms.

"My sweet, precious Elizabeth", she couldn't believe that she now had the chance to see her daughter grow up. After all she could be the most happiest.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

"He did what?" Sir John Seymour was enraged, all this time had he believed that Jane would success in, replacing Anne, no Queen Anne from the throne. He knew his thoughts were treason but in that moment he didn't care, the harlot should be dead by now, but no, the King changed his thoughts in the last moment. And now his daughter had to pay the price. He banned her from the palace, and that meant that every Seymour had to go.

Edward hesitantly steps forward. "Father it isn't the end of the world".

"Oh it isn't, well did Jane tell you what she and the King did a few nights ago" John turned his heated gaze back to his daughter. "Which man will marry a woman without her maiden hut" the look on Jane's face was one of disbelieve.

"You better remember Jane that these walls have ears here" Jane looked at the ground. The shame had clearly been written on her face.

John turned towards the small window at the far wall. Just yesterday he had still believed that his daughter would be the new Queen of England, and now he had a daughter who would be lucky enough if some poor soldier married here. No, life wasn't fair at all.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

"Sit down", Cromwell did as he was ordered. This wasn't good, not good at all. He had accused the Queen of adultery that was treason and if Henry or better yet Anne didn't forgive him than his faith would be clear. There was only one punishment for treason and that was death. He was scared, scared of what would come and what would follow it.

"I am sure you know why I asked you here. Don't you". Henrys voice was stone like and left no room for arguments.

"Yes your majesty", he knew that lying and playing the ignoramus would not help his cause.

"The things you told me about the Queen", Cromwell noticed how Henry stressed the word Queen as if it wasn't oblivious enough that Anne got her way again. How she done it, he had no idea. After all the Kings interest in Jane Seymour was no secret. And Jane would have made a better wife for Henry, she was still and obedient just anything Anne wasn't. But he knew that Anne was a smart woman probably the smartest in England. Whatever she had done or said to Henry, it had worked.

"That's treason Cromwell, and you know the punishment for that don't you? After all you wanted the Queen to receive it. For crimes she didn't perform", Cromwell just nodded his head. There was no sense in denying it. But he wanted to point out that Brandon had done the same. And in some way even the King himself. He had just given Henry a chance to get right of his current wife, after all, what the King wanted the King got, even if it was a divorce. It would have been Anne's sure dead, she would have died because she committed treason, and so would the man that did it with her. But Cromwell wisely kept his mouth shut. At some point in life it was wise to defend one self, but in other point you better keep your mouth shut and hope in god and in this situation the King to be merciful.

"I will not punish you, I want you to go to the Queen tomorrow and ask her for forgiveness. If she will do so than nothing will happen to you but if she doesn't than you know your faith", with that final sentences Henry waved his hand. A clear signal that he wanted to be left alone,

Cromwell bowed and left the room.

Ask Anne for forgiveness good god. He knew that Anne wasn't a forgiving person, but if she could forgive Henry for his crimes than surely she would forgive him. Or would she? Her own, father had told theme that for such a crime there was only one punishment. He should have kept his mouth shut, and never mentioned anything, but if the King had gotten right of Anne than he would have been punished too. Just for not saying anything. But now Anne would live a happy merry life as Queen where ever his life would be at risk. He was one of England's richest men, and he could always skitter away, but that was a coward's way out and he wasn't one. At least till now, Cromwell knew that he would have to beg and plea for forgiveness and he just hoped that Anne would be merciful.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

"Show me the red one". Nan did as she was told and held the dress before her Queen.

Anne stood before her mirror her dressing room doors wide open. Several dresses lay already forgotten over some chairs. She took the dress out of Nan's hands and turned around with it before the mirror.

"No, this doesn't look good enough, it needs to be something special", Anne handed the dress back to one of the maids. Suddenly she noticed something and turned her face towards the occupants of the room. She looked at each and every face.

"Where is Mistress Seymour", she asked. This was her moment of triumph and that, that…person wasn't there to witness her victory. She had won her husband back, and out of these wenches' crawls.

"She was here when her majesty was visiting the Princess; she told us that the King told her to leave the court. Then she packed her things and left", Madge explained.

Anne's frown turned into a smile; finally her husband had seen sense. That made her victory even greater.

Her eyes swapped back into the dressing room. Her eyes fell onto another red dress. It was adored with silver lines, it wasn't plain but it wasn't too extraordinary either. The dress had a low cut and long sleeves. Perfect.

"Bring me that one over there", she ordered to a maid who hastily got it for her. Anne took it from her and held it before the mirror.

"I will wear this one", the lady's nodded and went to work to prepare their Queen


	6. Chapter 6

_So soorrryyyy for the long wait. And like always big thanks for the reviews._

„Your majesty", the servant bowed before Henry, who was currently waiting for Anne to get ready. He turned towards him and nodded.

"Lord Brandon is waiting outside to talk with you", Henry's head snapped up. He knew he couldn't put it of to talk with Charles, not after what said had accused the Queen of. His betrayal hurt the most, of course he wanted to get right of Anne, but he still had his honour. And no man if a bit of dignity should accuse a Lady, and least of all the Queen of such sins. Not when he wanted to keep his head attached. Brandon and he h where best friends for years. After all he even forgave him for marrying his sister. But this time he had to be more stern, one mistake he could forgive but not two.

Henry knew that Charles never liked Anne, not when he met her and even after all this years he still couldn't stand her. That wouldn't even be a problem, of course it hurt that his best friend couldn't stand his wife, but he had no elusions, Anne was more hated than not, but nobody had the right to life it so open, not even his friend. The only thing he didn't know was why Charles hated Anne so much.

He knew by all means that Anne was not always easy to deal with. But that was what made Anne, Anne, and not some typical English rose. She had fire, and Henry like no other man knew that if you play with fire you can get burned. And burned he had more than once, life was never dull with the Queen of that he was sure.

The King was so deep in his thoughts that he momentary forgot the servant who still stood with bowed heat towards him.

"Bring him in", he snapped at him. Hopefully this would be finished with till Anne came. It certainly didn't help matters when she had to put up with an enemy.

Brandon swiftly entered and bowed deep. "Your majesty"

"Well what do you want I am expecting someone for dinner", Henry gestured towards the set table.

"Mistress Seymour"? Brandon asked. He heard some rumours that Jane had to leave the court but that couldn't be true. After all Charles knew of the Kings liking towards her.

"No, the Queen if you must know, and for Jane I sent her away" Henry turned an angry stare towards the other man. As if it wasn't already enough that he committed treason towards the Queen no now he had to make it even worse.

Brandon didn't know what to do. So Anne had saved her head again, this was like a bad game of cards, and Anne was the one who had all the good cards, you just couldn't win no matter what you did. He thought he had her there for a moment, he had Cromwell on his side and the King had been tired of her. Jane Seymour came just the right time Henry searched for new women and he found one. One who would be perfect as the new Queen and Jane was that woman. She was literally every thing Anne wasn't.

"May I ask his Majesty why"? He wasn't sure what to say in this situation. Henrys stare turned even sterner. No good move, he was digging his one grave he saw it clearly now. Lord Charles Brandon dead, because of a big mouth.

"Why are you here, surely not to ask about Jane, where, where you anyway, by now I was sure that the whole court already gossip about this".

Henry knew that he was getting his entire foul mood out at Brandon. But he just couldn't help himself. Not now, he made a decision to stay with Anne and Charles had to life with it the same way he did. A good subject had to honour his Queen and not betray her.

"No but Cromwell told me to talk with you, and I was with my wife, she's pregnant". Now he knew why Cromwell hadn't looked him in the eye when he told him that. That coward already knew everything about the Anne and Jane affair. He let him walk into a knife, blindly. That role fit Cromwell rather well, he got his position after all through the Boleyn family, that man had nothing to show for himself other than that what he got through cheating and corrupting.

"Pregnant well congratulations, and for Cromwell well lets just say he and I had an rather interesting talk", Henrys royal blue robes glittered in the under going sun that showed through the window.

"Thank you your majesty". Brandon wasn't sure what to say other than that. He was falling into a deeper whole as the minutes past by but thanks to god he was saved by a knock at the door.

"Yeas", Henry turned his body towards the door and the Lady that walked in.

"Her majesty the Queen, asked me to sent notice that she is on her way". The maid curtseyed deeply.

Henry waved her away, and then turned his eyes back to Brandon who had a relieved look on his face.

"I want to talk to you tomorrow", he than shoot him a dismissive look "You may leave".

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

When Anne turned away from the maid who she sent to inform Henry about her arriving, she looked one last time in the mirror. Her red dress hugged her curves beautifully, she looked every bit the Queen she was. Anne's long dark hair was turned up, and small white pearls where arranged in it. Just as she was about to turn away, did she see the image of her father emerge in the mirror.

"I just heard the news about the Seymour's, that's great this whole situation could have played out for us far worse. But you can't kill us Boleyn's right?", That was enough for Anne to snap out of her stare.

"No it could have played out far worse for me. You would have lost a title, but I would have lost my head. How could you just stand by and do nothing when they accused me of such treason. And Georg what about him, he could have died too, but you don't care do you? All you care about is yourself".

All the fears of the last weeks finally took his tool on her. Every betrayal had hurt Anne deeply, but the one of her father had cut deep. Her own flesh and blood would have rather seen her dead than step up for her. And now he came to her as if nothing happened, and as if it had been his victory when all he did was sending her to her own dead.

"How dare you talk to me that way, I am your father you have….." But he was interrupted before he could say anything more.

"And I am the Queen of England and therefore you have to obey me, and now go out before I call the guards." With that she turned and walked away her Lady's in tow out of her chambers.

Sir Thomas Boleyn stood still in shook. How dare she talk to him that way. Like…like some common subject. Or better, like a child that didn't obey. He was the one who gave her, her place. He had pushed her into the Kings arms, and now she was acting as if it had been her one doing. She would have probably married that poet if it hadn't been for him. It wasn't his fault that Anne couldn't give the King a son. If she wouldn't be so stubborn and if she could have kept her temper tantrums in check than she wouldn't have lost that child, and her place as Queen would have been secure. But no, she had to be hysteric about everything.

He knew that he should have stepped up for her when the first rumours where heard. But how could he, after all it would have cost his life too, if he didn't support his King. And the King was always right, and it was a Kings right to take another wife if he so pleased. So how could Anne expect him to disrespect his Kings wish, as a good subject it was his instruction to always agree with his King.

But that wasn't his first priority in life, no as Anne's father it should have been his priority to save his daughters dignity. After all he would be nowhere where he was without her. But that place could have been ripped from him easily. He also knew that at that time it had been his only choice to save there family's name. But now it was too late for that, surely she would give him one last chance to prove himself.

_Sorry no Henry/Anne action, but I promise some in the next. Ans please update, you don´t know how much they mean to me._


	7. NO UPDATE

Sorry not an update but plz dont give up on me yet. I am in my final year of scool and I just want to enjoy it as much as I can. I will continue this story ive got so many emails from u guys wich is just amazing. I will update but first I need a new Beta so mail me if your interested.

and look out for an update. Lots of love...


End file.
